


Sideline Stories: Meet the Parents (Summer)

by UnicornAffair



Series: Wild Pitch [22]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Light-Hearted, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Summer was prepared for practically every social situation in the book. She wined and dined with Angel Grove's finest and richest, she was far used to hosting dinner parties...but meeting Mr. and Mrs. Campbell as Aisha's girlfriend, well, that was a whole new ball game. No pressure at all.





	Sideline Stories: Meet the Parents (Summer)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barbara_Lazuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Lazuli/gifts), [Adma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adma/gifts), [Struppi017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Struppi017/gifts), [ScarletWarfree17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWarfree17/gifts).



> Consider this one a bit of a bonus chapter to Gray Zone
> 
> Some of you may know this, some of you may not. When I first decided to put Summer into the Wild Pitch universe it was for the girlfriend auction. That famous scene where she bids on Aisha. That was supposed to be her first and only appearance in the fic but you readers, you guys helped me see that there was something there. When making their Sideline Story, I wanted to write something different when it came to this pairing, something different than Trimberly and Giemma and I never fathomed that this little (technically crack ship if this was PR cannon) has come to mean so much to you guys as well. 
> 
> This is my 50th fic on ao3 and I wanted to make it something special, and to dedicate it to those who have gone the extra mile and to bring this pairing to life in a way I never could. Because this ship right here isn't just about me, this is about all of you as well and I don't think a thank you can ever quite cover what it feels like to get free art. You are all so talented! <3 And it's meant so much to me. You guys really went out there and took your free time to draw and create, and I am still floored by what you do. So thank you. Thank you so much! It means the world, and I can't stress that enough.
> 
> Please, please, check out their art!
> 
> https://barbara-lazuli.tumblr.com/tagged/landbell
> 
> http://sherchloex.tumblr.com/post/179892853578/unicornaffair-hear-me-out-i-waited-four-chapters
> 
> http://ferunys.tumblr.com/post/179954766463/unicornaffair-oh-no-this-friendship-got-a
> 
> https://struppi017.tumblr.com/post/177338462098/unicornaffair-a-little-late-but-i-wanted-to-give

When Aisha invited Summer over for dinner, the heiress of the Landsdown corporation was expecting something akin to what she’s used to; a lavish party with  _ multiple _ people. While Aisha didn’t  _ have _ the sort of fundings for such an event, she at least imagined that it would be a crowd. Aunts, uncles, cousins, family friends, Mr. Campbell’s co-workers at the restaurant, or Mrs. Campbell’s fellow teachers at the primary school. A dinner party meant small conversations, how was school going, very basic, and simply a front for  _ nosy _ members of society to try and uncover or suss out some information. At the country club it was always about whose life was a mess, and who was doing better at xyz over someone else. Summer was  _ well _ versed in empty mingling and how to put on her best backhanded compliments if need be. What she  _ wasn’t  _ prepared for was an  _ intimate _ dinner with Aisha and her parents. Alone. Just the four of them.

Aisha wanted to come out to her parents, that the two of them were now  _ girlfriends _ as opposed to friends. While Summer of course had  _ met _ Mr and Mrs. Campbell in the past due to their school projects, being introduced as a  _ girlfriend _ would be a completely different situation. Sure, they may have liked Summer Landsdown as the rich girl who would come to visit every now and again, but  _ dating _ their  _ daughter?  _ Summer suddenly worried that all of a sudden she wouldn’t be up to par for the role. 

Being a Landsdown meant every meeting would be full of preconceived notions. It wasn’t a secret that the family had the  _ most _ money in Angel Grove. Summer wasn’t sure which was worse, the impression that she was a spoiled brat who got everything she so desired...or that she was the girl with the mental breakdown and had to switch schools between sophomore and junior year. Esh, she hoped that wouldn’t come up. Summer knew she didn’t make the  _ best _ first impression on paper.

Instead of wearing her signature leather jacket with the special embroidered number 3 on the back, Summer went with a softer look. A yellow sundress ought to do it to keep it casual yet  _ nice.  _ She had to  _ impress _ after all. Aisha was the light of her parent’s life, Summer’s too for that matter, but the goal was to make her parents feel  _ comfortable _ with the idea of their daughter dating a Landsdown...for dating Summer.

Summer drove herself to the Campbell’s in her car. It seemed to her like the most humble way she could travel. Ordering Andrews to drive her would come off as a bit elitist while the motorcycle too  _ dangerous.  _ With a bouquet of flowers in one hand, she never felt  _ so _ nervous ringing a damn doorbell. Thankfully, it was her girlfriend who opened the door and not her mother. Summer wasn’t quite ready just yet. 

“Are those for me?” Aisha’s eyes widened, surprised at the kind gesture. When she reached out Summer recoiled, resulting in a very pouty girlfriend. 

“Mm, for your mother actually. It was between this or a cheese tray” This wouldn’t be the kind of dinner that would serve horderves, and bottle of wine coming from a minor wouldn’t give her many points. “I’ve had a track record of going  _ too _ big when it comes to impressing Campbell women” Summer pulled a single red rose out of the center of the yellow bouquet,  _ “This _ is for you” As she stepped into Aisha’s home she leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. She and Aisha weren’t very physical in their relationship, it was never about  _ that.  _ A kiss on the lips, a kiss on the cheek were ways of conveying affection.

“Charming as ever” Aisha smiled softly, admiring the single rose...and Summer’s efforts to try and please her mom. “...You should wear dresses more” She suggested, her fingertips trailing down Summer’s bare arm. Aisha appreciated seeing a different side of her. A side she hardly let just  _ anyone  _ around school see. “You’re beautiful”

“Ha” All it took was one complement, and Summer could already feel her face heating up, “I had to step up my game tonight” ...Maybe she’d have to take Aisha’s advice to heart...

“Oh  _ relax,  _ you’re going to be fine” Aisha’s hand found Summer’s free one, giving it a gentle squeeze, “It’s just my parents”  _ Just her parents.  _ Yeah. No pressure. She supposed in that moment she had the easier potential in-law situation. Poor Aisha would have to meet the Landsdown’s and prove that she wasn’t a gold digger. 

“Is the girlfriend here?” Mr. Campbell called from the kitchen, he was preparing dinner. Apparently, tonight’s menu would be salmon. The chef specializes in seafood so, Summer knew that tonight’s  _ special _ meal would be a treat. 

Aisha heavily rolled her eyes, annoyed and embarrassed by her father’s lack of subtlety, “I’ve already told them about  _ us”  _ She went on to explain, “I thought it’d be easier on you, and it’d make dinner  _ less _ awkward if there wasn’t an  _ announcement”  _

“Oh hush!” Mrs. Campbell scolded, as she exited the kitchen. Summer could tell in that instant that Aisha got most of her personality genes from her mother. “Oh dear, don’t be shy come in” She motioned inside, “We don’t bite”

Well, here goes nothing. Summer put her best game face on and stepped toward the older woman, offering the flowers. “These’re for you. Thank you so much for inviting me over for dinner. It already smells exquisite” Summer could practically hear the laugh Aisha was trying to hold in by speaking  _ so _ overly formal to her mother. Being natural wasn’t  _ easy _ when she felt the weight of pressure on her chest. They already  _ knew _ that she was the  _ girlfriend.  _

“These’re wonderful, thank you so much. Aisha, here” She was quick to hand them off to her daughter, “Find a vase for these, we can set them on the table” Summer knew exactly what that meant, with Aisha off following her mother’s instructions, it meant that she would be spending some alone time with Mrs. Campbell. 

Summer wished that she had pockets, just so she would have something to do with her hands. Mrs. Campbell led Summer into the living room as Mr. Campbell hadn’t finished with dinner yet. It gave Summer a quick opportunity to appreciate the family photos that they had on display, family trips out to the Grand Canyon, a vacation with the Sloan family and a houseboat, candid moments of happiness and enjoying life, and of course a few of Mr. Campbell and his prized catches at Reefside’s fishing competitions. It was such a stark difference from the Landsdown family portraits, everyone posed and poised to  _ appear _ happy. Here at the Campbell’s, Summer felt a warmth,  _ life _ that she didn’t have at the mansion. “I’ve never been to the Grand Canyon” 

The sadness in Summer’s eyes must’ve given her away, “We go every year, right before school starts as sort of a tradition” Mrs. Campbell explained, as a teacher herself she also would have to return to classes and little time for breaks during the year, “There’s always room if you wanted to join us” She paused, “You’d have to ask your parents of course”

“They probably wouldn’t even notice” Summer didn’t realize how  _ easy _ it was to drop her thoughts on her family. 

Aisha returned, not hearing Summer’s mumbling, but still glazed past her mother’s concerned expression, “Last year Katie and Tanya came with us” In high school, Aisha was allowed to invite friends to come along as she didn’t have any siblings to endure the long car ride. “It was  _ such  _ a blast” She reflected, smiling fondly at the memory, “Funny, I always thought this year it’d be just me, Tanya and Adam right before our freshman year of college. Our last hurrah”

“Oh” Summer felt awkward, like if she went to this hypothetical trip that she’d suddenly be imposing, “You should have that then”

“What? No way you’d have to come” Aisha rested a hand on Summer’s forearm, “It’d be like the world’s coolest double date…” She paused, “...With my parents”

“It is about  _ damn _ time the two of them started dating” Mrs. Campbell shared everyone’s sentiment on the subject of Adam and Tanya finally becoming an item, “That boy has had it bad since puberty” Aisha tilted her head, her eyes wide, “Don’t look at me like that, you know I’m right”

“Dinner’s ready!” Mr. Campbell called from the dining room, he had been setting the table all this time. 

Summer reached for Aisha’s hand, allowing Mrs. Campbell to be the first one to enter the dining room first. She kept her voice down and asked her girlfriend, “Do they know about  _ our _ trip yet?”

Aisha shook her head no, “I wanted them to warm up to the idea of us dating before telling them your plan to whisk me away” She squeezed Summer’s hand, “I’m sure they’ll be fine with it” It felt so odd to Summer, how much  _ parenting _ actually occured in this house. She wasn’t planning on asking for permission, just telling her parents that she’d be out for a couple of days. Even if Aisha was technically an adult, her parents opinions really mattered to her. All the more reason why Summer needed them to  _ like _ her.

The Campbell’s dining room table was small and humble compared to the length of the Landsdown’s. A large table came with the territory of always hosting  _ some  _ sort of event. Here it was quaint and small. Mr. and Mrs. Campbell sitting across from one another at the heads of the table while Summer and Aisha sat across from one another. It felt so starkly different from the times she sat alone eating whatever Andrews had prepared. This was how a family was  _ supposed _ to share a meal. The Landsdowns were  _ far _ too busy with their personal lives for that. 

Mr. Campbell studied Summer carefully,  _ he _ was the one she was worried about. Was he the kind of father that would try to threaten her with a shotgun if anything were to happen to Aisha? Was he trying to figure out  _ how _ to possibly make that threat to  _ another _ man’s daughter? Men could get territorial when it came to the ladies of the household. “I don’t know much about soccer” He admitted, finally breaking the silence by talking sports. Ah, there it was. An easy bonding point for men to try and find some common ground. Surely, Mr. Campbell wouldn’t be as arrogant as the luxury car collectors or those invested in horse racing. “...Do you have a team?”

“I don’t really pay attention to much of the pros” She didn’t invest much of her time in the MLS. Soccer was just her way of escaping the demons in her life, she was so damn good at it her junior year that the team decided she should be the captain. “The USA Women’s team is great though” Oh, well,  _ that _ probably came off as mega gay. Hope Solo, might as well be her first real  _ girl crush.  _

Mr. Campbell was pleased with the fact that he didn’t have to  _ try _ and learn soccer to try and connect with the first person his daughter has brought home to meet the family. “Basketball’s my game. Woo, and I was the  _ best”  _ Aisha definitely didn’t inherit his modesty, but most likely his athleticism. “Me n’the boys was going to go far too, but I messed up my knee pretty bad” An injury could be absolutely devastating to an athlete’s career, and by the sound of it, Mr. Campbell’s life. “You like basketball Summer? Watch the NBA?” He paused, wanting to be more inclusive of his daughter bringing a  _ girl _ home, “Ah. WNBA more your speed? Diana Taurasi has some game” The Phoenix Mercury player came up on ESPN feeds often with her record breaking.

“I used to like the Lakers” She tutted her head from side to side, “Back when they were good” That earned a hearty chuckle from the man sitting beside her. Judging by Aisha’s taste for sports team, it was a safe bet to pin Mr. Campbell as a Chicago Bulls fan. A team that was  _ also _ struggling to reclaim it’s glory days of the 90’s. 

Mrs. Campbell didn’t follow sports as closely as her husband did, “Did you know that before baseball, Aisha was playing basketball?” 

Aisha shook her head, already trying to downplay her involvement, “It wasn’t that big of a thing...I am  _ not _ a basketball player” She most certainly did  _ not _ have the height for it.

“You would’ve made for one helluva point guard” Her father commented before taking a sip of his water.

“The only good thing to come out of that basketball camp was that was where I clicked with Tanya” Aisha laughed, “We were the  _ yellow  _ team and because of  _ her _ we were undefeated. Other than  _ that _ oh it was torture, I hated it” There was a theme with Aisha hating sports where running up and down a court or field were involved. “I never scored”

“You were the leader in assists!” Mr. Campbell lit up just talking about a twelve year old Aisha playing the other sport. “They were the real Pippin and Jordan of that camp”

Summer could see why a girl like Aisha didn’t want to be in the space of trying to live out her father’s legacy, but, that didn’t explain why  _ Tanya _ would quit a sport she was apparently talented at. “So, how did you guys get into baseball?”

“Tanya volunteered for her church league during the summer” Aisha explained, “When she hit a homerun off a grown man’s pitch for the whole perish to see...she  _ knew _ that was where she was meant to be. Call it a sign. Then she got me to play” Tanya didn’t want to play the game without her best friend right there with her, “There were times when she wanted to practice batting and we couldn’t go to Harwood County’s Fun’N’Stuff cages...I had to play pitcher...it kind of evolved from there and became  _ our _ thing” 

“What would’ve made her a good point guard is why she makes a good pitcher” Mr. Campbell tapped his temple, “She’s got a real mind for the game” Really, he was so proud that his shy daughter would step up to the pitcher’s mound and play center stage. “At the rate they’re going, they’re going to be the first seed of the playoffs. I’ve got a good feeling about this year”   

“We have a special group of girls” Aisha could agree. The five seniors had so much experience as teammates coming into this year, plus Tori, plus talented rookies. If  _ anyone _ could live up to Jen Scott’s team’s legacy, it would be Lauren Shiba’s team. This could be the year they make it further in states. “Coach is  _ really _ gunning for gold this year” Last year the team had made it to the  _ quarter finals _ of the state tournament, the closest Rita has ever gotten to a state championship. With  _ five _ seniors this year, and a good chunk of Jen’s team left, this was their  _ best _ chance. When they graduated, the next captain would have to deal with the growing pains of a  _ rebuilding  _ year.

“Are you planning on continuing soccer?” Mrs. Campbell asked Summer curiously, since the fall semester was over she was done with her high school career.

“Officially, no, I think the sun’s set on  _ that _ kind of pressure” As a captain of the team, a lot rested on Summer’s shoulders. When she graduated, she wanted to keep that behind her. The traveling, the conditioning, it was a lot to keep up with on top of her studies. “I’ll probably look into joining a rec league at school, something fun and casual so I could still  _ play”  _ She  _ loved _ the game, it was the game that saved her life, she couldn’t quit all together...she just didn’t want to play for the school. That phase of her life was over. 

Mr and Mrs Campbell exchanged a glance, they knew this was the perfect opportunity to start asking Summer the  _ important _ questions. If she was going to date their daughter, well, it only fair that they asked for her future life plans. “What school have you decided to go to?” Mrs. Campbell asked the obvious question. 

“UCLA” Summer responded, chancing a smile in Aisha’s direction, “I’ve been speaking with housing to get us and Gia and Emma a quad. The dorm rooms are so incredibly small, that I’d like to give us more space” She was quick to add, “And I’d rather  _ not _ dorm with a rando” Summer wasn’t great with sharing space  _ at all _ let alone with someone completely new. Even if she didn’t know Gia and Emma very well, she trusted Aisha’s friendship with them. “We’d have our own kitchen, and our own bathroom” The perk of being a Landsdown was that money talked. “I know how important the kitchen is to Aisha so…”

“You better make sure you go to the gym regularly” Aisha laughed, “Emma and I are going to do a  _ lot _ of baking” 

Gia and Emma, Summer and Aisha. Two  _ couples _ living in the same space. Summer never realized how that came off to an adult perspective. Still the parents weren’t dumb, they knew, they  _ lived _ that young life. There would obviously be some bed sharing in their future. Aisha’s mother decided not to comment on the room situation and ask a different question, “What’re you going to be studying?” 

That was a fair question. Summer was a Landsdown at the end of the day, if a person didn’t  _ know _ them personally, they knew  _ of  _ them. Basic questions parents asked regular suitors were already answered. No, Summer didn’t  _ have _ siblings, she transferred from St John’s private school, soccer was her claim to fame at Angel Grove, the basics. “Business. I inherit my father’s company when he wants to step down, so I have to be prepared. After school, I’ll start shadowing and observing and eventually take over to make my  _ own _ choices with the Landsdown name” She smiled at that, one day she’ll have the power of her own destiny, until then she had to play her parents game. “I want to get involved in more charities and community work, maybe even start a scholarship fund. Whatever I can find in the budget to give back” In that moment Mr. and Mrs. Campbell realized that the Landsdowns weren’t raising a  _ child _ they were raising a  _ CEO.  _ All of her childhood experiences were somehow warped and molded to fit their goals. 

A cell phone ringing from the other room made Mrs. Campbell excuse herself from the table for a moment. It left Aisha’s father with the two girls, he had already asked about sports, school felt far too formal so the laid back man tried to take another stab at getting to know Summer, “Have any other hidden talents?”

Summer glanced up to Aisha, she’d have to tell the pair something even Aisha didn’t know, “A lot of people don’t know this but I can play piano” She  _ knew _ she would be getting follow up questions from her girlfriend so she continued to explain, “Ah, it’s not something I talk about much. My mom made me get into it when I was young. When you grow up in the country club life, you deal with the pettiest who’s kid is the best silent contest. Piano or violin were the two big ones to show we were “cultured in fine arts at a young age”. I picked piano because you got to sit” The heiress shrugged, she was not going to lament on those lonely times she played at home to try and feel  _ something. _ Soccer may’ve saved her life, but music felt like a therapy when there was no one around to play with. Some days it was hard to be an only child.

Summer already felt like she was talking too much, especially about the country club and her life on a modern day throne. Those were her only real life experiences to throw back on, but she hated the way it made her sound. The old Summer would have been  _ bragging _ about what her money had gotten her and how she was  _ better _ than everyone else. The old Summer wasn’t worthy of a girl like Aisha...she only hoped that the  _ new _ Summer would be. “I finally had the pleasure of hearing Aisha sing” Across from her Aisha bit her lip, unsure of where Summer was going with that, “Does she get that from you?”

Mr Campbell laughed, “Ah I wish. Naw the only thing she got from  _ me _ was her talent for sports and her love for food” He sat back, rubbing the back of his head, “Everything else is her mom’s side of the family. Woo, her grandma is a real pistol. You wanna talk about singing, that woman was talented”

“She used to sing at clubs back in the day” Aisha explained, “But she got pregnant with my mom early and would rather focus on her family...my grandpa eventually left her so, she had to do everything on her own” She sighed, “By then she had three kids to raise, so she could never pursue that music career” No wonder Aisha and Tanya clicked so well, music was in their blood. 

“Ah but when Christmas comes around” Mr. Campbell’s smile went wide, “Those girls sing like angels in the kitchen. Them making cookies and having fun, oh there’s no sound like it” He chuckled, “You’ll see”  _ You’ll see.  _ A casual statement but with it being  _ spring,  _ he already had the confidence that Summer would be around for the holidays. Christmas with the Campbells already sounded more inviting than the lavish Christmas Eve party the Landsdowns threw every year. “Mmm I make the meanest roast” The chef showed his love through what he prepared for his family. Aisha explained to Summer in the past that the Campbells host fish frys and barbeques for the extended family a couple of times a year. An open event that she was sure to have to attend now that she was the girlfriend. 

When his wife returned to the table, Mr. Campbell asked, “Is everything okay?”

“Oh everything’s just  _ fine”  _ Mrs. Campbell shook her head, more amused than upset, “That was your Aunt Viv” She explained, and all of a sudden Aisha and her father just  _ knew _ what was going to come out of Mrs. Campbell’s mouth, “A gossip as ever, she wanted to know how dinner was going”

“What?” Aisha seemed surprised by this aunt  _ knowing,  _ “How does  _ she _ even  _ know?” _

“How do you think?” Mr. Campbell had to quell his chuckling by taking a swig of his water. 

“Oh” Mrs. Campbell let out an exasperated sigh, “I only told my mother that you were seeing someone” Aisha’s eyes widened, what did  _ that  _ mean? “And of course she told  _ everyone”  _ So,  _ everyone _ knew that Aisha was  _ seeing _ someone...seeing a girl….seeing Summer. “Sweetie it’s fine, she relieved that you’re  _ dating”  _ Mrs. Campbell turned her head to Summer to explain, “She never really showed any  _ interest _ in  _ anyone _ so my mother always worried. Aisha’s the only  _ girl _ all of her cousins are boys so...and then there’s my sister” Mrs. Campbell shook her head despite chuckling, “Would always ask and harass when Aisha would find a nice man. I swear sometimes she has a one track mind”

Aisha was already trying to cover her face with her hand, she must’ve faced her family  _ so _ many times with an answer of she wasn’t seeing anyone. “So when we started talking  _ you”  _ Summer, “It started to make sense why she never brought home a  _ boy.”  _

“Actually-” Aisha thought about correcting her mother, knowing that the potential conversation could lead to more confusion. She released what she was going to say with a, “Sure” if her parents wanted to think she was  _ gay _ she was okay with that. It was a simple black and white explanation for the extended family, she didn’t  _ see _ herself as gay but she thought it was best to let it go. At the end of the day, her parents, her extended family were excited that she was in a  _ relationship,  _ and that they were  _ okay _ with her being with a girl and  _ loved _ her unconditionally. Not many people were fortunate to say that. 

“Well now grandma is going back and forth between relief that you can’t get pregnant young” Like  _ she  _ did, “And how is she going to get great-grandbabies down the line?”

“Oh your mother” Was all Mr. Campbell could say about his mother in-law. But his expression said it all,  _ that woman was crazy.  _

“I just want to graduate high school first” Summer knew Aisha’s stance on kids, that she wanted them, of course she did. She’d be  _ amazing _ with a kid, or ten if she really wanted a gaggle but  _ now _ was totally not the right time of their life to even have that on the radar. Time would only tell if the two would remain together that long, but if they did...Summer would have to start getting used to the idea of becoming a mom. God, that was something she didn’t think she’d be good at, not in the slightest. 

“Good answer” Mr. Campbell agreed, he didn’t have anything to worry about. In order for two women to get a kid, it’d have to be planned. No surprises here, well, outside of Aisha dating a girl in the first place. “Your sister can butt out too”

“They just want to know” Mrs. Campbell shrugged her shoulders, of her two sisters, she was the quiet one. “Everyone can’t wait to meet you” Summer’s eyes widened, this was intimidating enough but on her next go she’d have to impress the  _ rest _ of a  _ loving _ family that actually cared and invested in one another. No pressure. Nope. 

“I can’t promise that I’ll keep you safe” Aisha’s smile was far too sympathetic, “My aunts have  _ so  _ many questions, there’s nothing I can do to keep them from pulling you away” For an interrogation.

“Oh...that’ll be  _ fun”  _

Mr. Campbell understood Summer’s worry  _ all _ too well, after all, he was the one who courted Aisha’s mother once upon a time. “I’m sure you’ll do a far better job then I did. I swear it took three years for your mama to like me” 

“That’s not true…” Mrs. Campbell tried to argue, but her body language said it all. Her husband definitely needed to work up to get her mother's blessing to propose. “She likes you  _ now”  _

“There it is” He couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head at a distant memory, “I was such a punk. Here I was a wanna be baller trying to date my tudor so I could pass math” Aisha  _ definitely _ got most of her personality, judging by the way Mr. Campbell would talk about the ‘good old days’. “Couldn’t resist my charm” 

Mrs. Campbell rolled her eyes, standing up to start collecting the empty plates. Everyone was so busy talking and getting to know Summer that they had breezed through his beautifully prepared fish. He may’ve lost his chance to play basketball, but he belonged in a kitchen where he could make seafood masterpieces. Summer had gone to  _ plenty _ of fine dining restaurants, and Mr. Campbell’s fish could easily live up to high expectations. God, there was a thought. Her parents trying to hire her girlfriend’s ex to cater an event. She couldn’t tell if that would be an insult or an honor for the chef. 

“Now don’t you two go anywhere” Mr. Campbell instructed, his smile oh so wide, “It’s game night” What the hell was that?

As if knowing exactly what Summer was going to ask, Aisha gently explained, “Once a week we have a game night, sometimes we’re lucky and Tanya or Adam” Or both, “Would be over and we can play something other than  _ Scrabble _ or  _ Life”  _

“Trust me, it’s no fun playing  _ Scrabble  _ with these two” Mr. Campbell motioned between the two women of the household. 

“Do you want to play  _ Monopoly?”  _ Aisha suggested hopefully, it didn’t sound like a game they often had the chance to play with only three people. 

“I am  _ not _ getting hustled by your girlfriend tonight” Mr. Campbell deadpanned, Summer struggled so  _ hard _ not to laugh right then and there. It was true, the future CEO was an excellent monopoly player. She could trick anyone into making a deal with the devil. 

“Summer would you like a cup of coffee with dessert?” Mrs. Campbell called from the kitchen, dessert? The Campbell’s really went all out for this special occasion. 

“Ah, no thank you, I’m just fine with water” 

“Can I have a hot chocolate instead?” Aisha asked, upon seeing the desperate puppy dog eyed expression Summer’s face, Aisha was quick to add, “...Can we have two hot chocolates out here?”

“How does Uno sound?” Mr. Campbell suggested, not understanding just  _ how _ competitive that simple card game could be. 

Mrs. Campbell brought out four fresh slices of apple pie, two hot chocolates and two coffees; while Aisha was in charge of finding the classic card game. Just as Mr. Campbell was dealing out the hands, Summer realized that all the money that she could ever dream of and she couldn’t afford a moment like this from her own parents. A damn game of uno, a dessert, laughing, this was a warmth she never really understood before, all it took was eighteen years and the girl of her dreams to say  _ yes.  _

Aisha’s father of course was the one to get into the game the most. He may’ve gotten hurt back in the day, but his pride and competitive drive was still in full swing. The man spent most of his time taunting Summer as no matter which direction the game was going, Aisha kept getting slammed with draw two cards and skips. Of course Summer felt  _ bad _ that her girlfriend was losing  _ oh _ so terribly but, a Landsdown wasn’t the type to ever roll over and lose. It didn’t  _ matter _ the means of competition or  _ who _ she would be facing. She wasn’t going roll over and let Aisha’s father win, not when he was being so cocky. So when the man said  _ uno _ and did a little pre-victory dance, Summer didn’t feel guilty in the  _ slightest _ when she pulled off the biggest power move that night. “Don’t get  _ too _ excited” Oh how it felt to play down the dagger in Mr. Campbell’s heart, “Draw Four” His eyes were wide, all of a sudden victory snapped out of is grasp. “I’m going to change the color to  _ yellow”  _ The color everyone at the table  _ knew _ he didn’t have. 

“Well damn!” Mr. Campbell cursed, Mrs. Campbell was quietly chuckling at the other end of the table. She loved her husband, but some days it was  _ great _ to see him get a taste of his own medicine. Aisha didn’t have much in her hand when it came to the color yellow so she played a yellow three, a basic card, unknowing that she was about the end the game right then and there. 

“Thank you dear” Mrs. Campbell smiled in Summer’s direction, all too sweetly before revealing, “Uno” This whole time, Mr. Campbell and Summer were so focused on one another, Aisha being far too buried in cards to take notice that Mrs. Campbell had been playing them all. She set the final card down, a simple yellow two to win it all. “Good game everyone” She tried to hide her smug smile by leaning back in her chair and taking a sip out of her coffee mug, but she was all too pleased with her victory.

“What? When did you have one card!?” Mr. Campbell sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat, “I just got hustled by my own wife” He smiled, but Summer knew he’d be hurting from that loss for the rest of the evening. Still, it got the three women at the table to laugh...and really...that was all a game night was supposed to be. 

Once the games were over, Aisha brought Summer into the living room so she could show her old photo albums. Her grandmother on her mother’s side looked phenomenal during the days of performing, but then there were the photos of how she raised her three kids, to then being a proud grandmother. Summer actually felt excited to meet the people in the photos, the ones Aisha could tell stories about with such a smile on her face. She then moved onto photos from her own childhood. Trips to Disneyland, and days at the pool with a younger Tanya and Adam. God, there was something so satisfying to Summer to see that  _ Tanya Sloan _ had gone through an awkward phase of her life where she needed braces. 

Aisha rested her head on Summer’s shoulder as Summer flipped through pages of the Campbell’s history. “You’ll get to meet them all at my grad party” She promised, “But we’ll definitely have more fun at Thanksgiving and Christmas” Aisha felt hopeful that there would still  _ be _ a Summer by the time the holidays rolled around. “...Our first holiday together”  
  
Summer kissed the side of Aisha’s head, being mindful that the pair were being watched by Aisha’s parents in the next room. “I can’t wait” When she and Aisha agreed to start dating, she only expected to get a girlfriend out of it...but now, she felt like she was apart of something bigger….she now had a  _ family,  _ and a place she could call  _ home. _

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot thank each and every one enough for your constant support and feedback. <3 Thank you so much. I promise to continue writing for this ship in the future! 
> 
> Here are the Art Links again. 
> 
> https://barbara-lazuli.tumblr.com/tagged/landbell
> 
> http://sherchloex.tumblr.com/post/179892853578/unicornaffair-hear-me-out-i-waited-four-chapters
> 
> http://ferunys.tumblr.com/post/179954766463/unicornaffair-oh-no-this-friendship-got-a
> 
> https://struppi017.tumblr.com/post/177338462098/unicornaffair-a-little-late-but-i-wanted-to-give


End file.
